Wireless chargers provide inductive charging to batteries of electronic devices. Inductive charging pads can include multiple transformers so that the electronic device can be placed in any orientation on the pad. When the electronic device including a battery is placed on the pad, one of the transformers of the pad induces current in the transformer of the electronic device charging device, and this current charges the battery. Unfortunately, the efficiency of the transform is not very good since the transformer located on the within the battery charging device of the electronic device typically does not align with the transformers of the pad and therefore does not create closed magnetic loop and so there is no direct inductive coupling. In some inductive charging systems, a docking station is provided on the charging apparatus for the electronic device so that the transformers of the device and the charger are aligned.